The beginning of a love triangle
by TessVargasFans
Summary: (Inspired by Nina & Austin's interview at Upfronts) JT suddenly finds himself attracted to Tess. She feels something too but refuses to analyze it. After all, her life is complicated enough having been drawn into a world where beasts exist. And then there's Joe-a man she cares deeply about.
1. Chapter 1

Tess paced Cat's apartment with growing impatience. Where the hell was she? She should have been there like 15 minutes ago. She could only think of one thing that would keep her...the beast. Tess still couldn't wrap her head around it. Just two weeks ago, the world she lived in was normal place-with_ sane_ people walking around. Well, mostly. But now, she was being introduced to a whole new world. Where _creatures_ existed. It was like a fairytale come to life...a fairytale that she wasn't sure she liked. Tess missed the security of knowing that the only demons or evil that existed were people. Now she had to deal with mythical creatures with freakishly, glowing eyes. Humans she could handle. _Beasts?_ She wasn't sure about that yet. It made her question everything she thought she understood about the world and reality.

She couldn't blame Cat for falling in love with the Vincent-beast-guy though. She'd never admit this out loud but, beast-guy is quite the looker. And more importantly, he looks after Cat. What more could she want for her best friend? How could she hold it against Cat for protecting Vincent when he made her happy? The truth is; she couldn't. That, however, didn't diminish the sting of betrayal she felt after finding out that Cat had been lying to her for over a year. She had dealt with enough deception in her life.

Tess paused when she heard footsteps coming from the doorway. Assuming Cat had finally arrived she said, "Cat if you ever keep me waiting this long again..." She trailed off when she realized who had entered. "TJ? What the hell are u doing here?"  
"For the millionth time-its JT. Get it? JT!"

"Whatever. Don't have a hissy fit," Tess replied with a scowl.

"You're not one for polite greetings, are u?" He asked looking around.

"Nope. I don't fancy it. Have you seen Cat?"

JT sighed. "Oh damn, they're not here?!"

"Do u _see_ them here?" Tess asked rolling her eyes.

"You," JT said, poking his finger in her direction and shaking his head. "That tongue of yours."

Tess's eyes widened. "What did u say about my tongue?"

"Nothing, nothing," JT responded raising his arms in surrender. He found himself intrigued by Tess's bossy attitude. He thought it was kind of sexy actually. "Anyway, I was looking for Vincent. Couldn't find him so I thought he'd be here with Cat. Obviously they're not."

"She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago," Tess said.

"Maybe they got side tracked in a quickie," he answered with a smirk. Tess's scowl deepened and JT laughed and continued, "They'll have little, hairy, beastie babies if they're not careful. I warned Vincent. But does anyone listen to me? Oh no. No one listens to JT. And you know what happens when you don't listen to JT? You get little, hairy, beastie babies!"

"Beastie babies?" Tess echoed. " _Babies_?" It was funny how she could tackle a man to the ground with one hand behind her back, yet the idea of_ babies_ (any _kind _of babies) scared the shit out of her.

"Is having children even possible with him?" Tess asked with her brow creased in confusion.

"Technically, no. However! The pills he got from Gabe, it makes him a temporarily normal. So she might be able to get pregnant if he keeps taking the pill. His DNA, however, would still be altered so the baby will be part beast."

Tess frowned and mumbled, "Cat's right, you _are_ melodramatic."

JT gasped and moved closer to Tess. "Melo-" he started, his hands holding his head on either side. "Melodramatic! Who's melodramatic? I'm _not_ melodramatic! Do you know the definition of melodramatic?! Wait a minute-Cat said that! She called me that-"

Tess pulled both his arms down on either side. "TJ! Zip it before I handcuff you to that chair! You're annoying me. And yes, you _are_ melodramatic. The way you were behaving just now…_that's_ melodramatic!"

_Handcuff him to the chair_, he mused quietly. He liked that idea. JT stood frozen, silenced by this woman with a tough exterior. This warrior. She was like a flower encased in steel armor. But he knew, despite her disguise, that she had a soft, feminine core. Her hands burned his skin where she touched him and he glanced at her, seeing the fire in her eyes. A temper. She was just as much a beast as Vincent. Well not in the literal sense of course.

"Why are you looking at me like-" JT cut off her words by seizing her lips for a kiss. It was the most spontaneous thing he had ever done in his life, where women were concerned. He was sure she would kick his ass later. Whatever. He would deal with the consequences when the time came. He just reveled in the feel of her. And she kissed him back, fervently. Her mouth felt like velvet, her tongue striking hot strokes across his own. He deepened the kiss. Oh yeah, she was all woman underneath.

Tess saw the stars exploding under her closed eyelids. What was happening? All she knew was that she was kissing...someone. She couldn't remember who. Think, think, think! _Where did this man learn to kiss like that_? No, no, Vargas-focus! Names. Try to remember...think of names! And then it hit her like a dash of ice cold water. _TJ_.

Tess ripped her lips away from him. What the hell had she been thinking? Did she just make out with TJ! They could barely stand each other on good days. And he had_ shot_ her down in the tunnel! It was just a tranquilizer gun but still…he had _shot_ her! That was not something she could just get over.

The moment she pulled away, she slapped him. Hard. Where the hell did he get off? Thinking he could kiss her! No one touched her without permission_. No one_.

JT rubbed his face with his palm. Just like he thought, the consequences had come. It could have been worse though. At least she didn't use her gun-then he would be in trouble.

"What the hell was that?!"

When he responded his voice sounded funny since his hand was still massaging his jaw. "Umm, that was a kiss? You know, when two people bring their lips together and-"

"I know what a kiss _is_! What I meant was what in the world was that about?"

"Impulse?"

Tess exploded at that. "Impulse! Impulse! If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, it'll be the last 'impulse' you ever have!"

Cat and Vincent strolled in then. JT figured they had just saved his butt with their arrival. "What's going on with u two?" Cat asked glancing back and forth between them.

JT's response was quick. "Nothing. Why would u think something's going on? Absolutely nothing happened. No kissing, no touching, nothing."

Vincent's forehead creased. "Are you alright JT?"

"I'm _fine_. See, look at me-I'm absolutely fine. Are you fine?" JT answered.

Tess rolled her eyes. What was with that guy? "Cat? Can we go?" Tess shot one last glare in TJ's direction before heading out the door. Cat caught up with her when she was almost to the car.

"Is there something you should be telling me about?" Cat asked.

Tess pressed her lips together then released it. She was debating on whether or not to tell Cat.

"Tess," Cat pressed, stressing the "s" in her name.

"Okay! The douche bag kissed me."

Cat's eyes widened. "JT? He kissed you?" Cat was trying hard to stifle her laughter.

"This isn't funny," Tess replied but she couldn't hide her own smile.

"You're right. Oh God, you didn't break any of his bones, did you?" That caused a wave of laughter to erupt amongst both women.

"I was tempted but I settled for a slap instead." Cat climbed into the driver's seat and Tess hopped into the passenger's seat. As she started the car, Cat asked,

"So, what's going on with you and the boss? Have you been avoiding him?"

_Joe_. Her stomach lurched at the thought of him and she glanced out the window so Cat wouldn't see the turmoil in her eyes. Ever since she had been brought into Cat and Vincent's world, it had meant choosing between her best friend and her lover. For now, she had chosen Cat. But she wasn't sure of how much longer she could do this. She knew who had murdered Joe's brother and she knew how the loss devastated him. She also knew how important finding his brother's killer was to him. Tess hated that she could not be completely honest with him. The depth of her feelings for Joe scared the crap out of her. And Tess knew better than anyone that you shouldn't lie to the people you love.


	2. Chapter 2

Tess and Cat entered the precinct just as Joe was exiting his office. Joe saw her come in and Tess felt his gaze trail over the length of her body. He had no idea what that look did to her, did he? Her heart beat quickened and everything in her melted. She wanted him-against the wall, on the floor, _anything_. Sometimes her reaction to him annoyed her. She wasn't some teenage girl anymore. She was a woman now and she should be able to have more self-control in public places.

Cat glanced from Tess to Joe, seeing the same desire reflected in both their eyes. Cat cleared her throat to remind them of where they were. Joe snapped out of his trance and proceeded to talk with several officers who were discussing a new lead on a murder case. Tess looked at Cat with wide eyes and said, "What?"

Cat couldn't suppress her smile. "Oh, don't you 'what' me. You two were practically undressing each other with your eyes." That caused both women to begin laughing. Cat sobered up first and asked, "How long has it been?" She saw the switch in Tess's expression. That look could only be described as one of yearning. Tess sighed and answered,

"Too long." Cat had been right when she asked that question in the car on the way to the precinct. Outside of work, Tess _had_ been avoiding Joe. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him-of course she did. But the more time she spent with Joe-the more of him she wanted. She couldn't seem to get enough. And the only way she knew how to deal with that was to distance herself from him…even though that had proven to be utterly painful. Joe had told her that he loved her. She believed him but it didn't make the world some perfect airy-fairy place. Hearing those words from him made her realize that she wanted more from him. Something she wasn't certain he could give her. After all, he was still married. A fresh wave of guilt gnawed at her at the thought of that. She had been raised to have respect for boundaries and she knew her affair with him was wrong. There was no excuse for it and nothing she could say that would make it right.

Joe had told her that his marriage had been over a long time ago, although not in a legal sense. As much as Tess wanted to be with him, she had not asked him to leave his wife. She could never do that. It was probably stupid and selfish of her but…she wanted him to want her enough to choose her, completely. _Only her._ Her entire life, she'd had to compete with her older brothers to prove to her father that she was equally as good as they were. Tess wasn't complaining about the life she'd had but just this one time, she wanted something that was hers alone. And when she was with Joe, she didn't have to hide who she was. She could let down all her defenses. She didn't always have to strong when she was with him_. He was her strength. _

"Tess? Are you okay?" Cat asked. Tess shook her head to get rid of all her thoughts and replied,

"Yea…just in need of some coffee." When she looked at Cat, she realized that Cat's arm was extended toward her with nothing other than heaven-sent coffee. Tess hadn't even seen her leave. "Have I ever told you that you are the best partner ever?"

Cat laughed and winked, "So are you." Before Tess could sit to enjoy her coffee, she heard the one voice that gave her goose-bumps.

"Vargas," Joe called. Tess glanced over at him and he nodded towards his office before he entered. Cat looked at her knowingly and Tess tilted her head to the side in annoyance and said, "Don't."

Cat giggled and took a seat at her desk, "I'm not saying a word." Then under her breath she added, "Manslayer." Tess laughed and headed for Joe's office.

When she entered and closed the door, Tess tried to hide her gaze of appreciation at seeing him in that black suit. She loved the way he looked in suits-the word _handsome_ didn't even begin to cover it. "Boss," she greeted him, trying to keep things as professional as possible. He didn't answer her. Instead, he closed the blinds and resumed gazing at her. She was wearing that green leather jacket again. He remembered telling her how stunning that colour was on her.

Tess waited but he still didn't say anything. Okay then, she could play the silence game. After some time passed, he finally said,

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." Tess knew it wasn't meant as an insult. "I prefer the term 'iron-willed' instead," she said. That got a smile out of Joe. How could he not love this woman? She was incredible.

"Is there something you wanted me to do for you?" she asked and her mind flashed to a million things that _she_ wanted to do for him-none of which involved work.

Joe loosened his tie and continued to gaze at her. "I'm sure you know that I called you in here to talk about us, Tess. You haven't been answering my calls or replying to my messages unless it's work-related."

She couldn't help the sarcasm that made its way into her response, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the job description required me to do otherwise."

Joe sighed. "Please…tell me what's going on." All he had to do was use that tone- so soft and concerned- and Tess could lose herself in him. She prided herself on being independent. She didn't want to need anyone. Wanting Joe was okay but to need him-it would hurt too much when she lost him. Affairs didn't end well, she knew that.

"I have work to do." Just as she turned to leave and was about to turn the door knob, he was behind her in a flash. One of his hands covered hers and prevented her from opening the door. He used his free hand to trace up and down the length of her other arm.

"Tess," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling her. He was standing too close to her. When she inhaled, his raw masculine scent mixed with his cologne assaulted her senses. He smelled too good-almost edible.

"Joe, I can't-" he cut her off saying,

"Look at me."

Tess shook her head. She couldn't speak-her throat felt clogged. Damn her reaction to this man.

Joe kissed the back of her head. "Please look at me." She turned then and looked up at him and just like she knew she would be…she was lost in those beautiful eyes.

"I love you," he said. "I'm not sure what's bothering you but whatever it is, don't push me away. I'm here, whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here." He pulled her into his arms and held her. And that meant the world to her. In that moment, she wanted to tell him everything-about his brother Darius, about Vincent and Gabe and even about the douche bag TJ kissing her earlier. Okay, maybe not that part. She'd leave that piece out for now because she still didn't understand what that had been about.

There was a knock on the door and Tess eased out of his arms. She moved a safe distance away from him before he opened the door. It was detective Wolanski. His eyes darted to Joe then Tess and the closed blinds but he didn't voice his suspicions. He spoke to Joe, "we just got a call from a junkie. Says he found some tapes of a murder that took place outside the club where your brother was killed." Joe's eyebrows rose. "I figured you'd want to know about it even if it turned out to be nothing."

"Thanks, let's go."

Tess had the feeling that her world was about to reel out of control yet again.


End file.
